


Mon amour, Bleu

by KrybabyKJ



Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Q is not a Damsel in Distress, Reader is not an idiot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrybabyKJ/pseuds/KrybabyKJ
Summary: This is only a small introduction chapter, to introduce our reader. And get to know her strong opinions. Don't worry details will come soon and Undertaker.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a small introduction chapter, to introduce our reader. And get to know her strong opinions. Don't worry details will come soon and Undertaker.

Dear whomever to read this 

First off I'd like you to know two things about myself. One, yes indeed I am imortal I'll get into detail soon, and Two, about 30 years ago I left London with intentions to never return. 

Also I really love the color blue. Blue can mean so many beautiful things, from the the color of the sky on a warm spring day to the ocean at midnight. I love all shades of Blue. 

And I loved her blue.  
Claudia Phantomhive was the love of my life. Yes my name is Y/N L/N I am a (insert species) and I was in love with a women who would never love me. Like I loved her. She had beautiful blue hair, a color I'm sure even her grandchildren would possess, and that was my favorite blue. 

But I also loved someone else. If that's what you would call it. His hair shined a silver that only Kings would use. A silver that only nobles would dare to even look at. He went as his occupation Undertaker. 

When I found out that my Blue and my Silver had clashed together I was left with devastated, and my heart couldn't bear look at my two lovers, pushing me away. 

You see I had two different kind of loves for these two people. Undertaker felt more like my puppy love crush that would only last a few weeks maybe a month if lucky. But not my Vrai amour, not Claudia, she ment the stars to me. If I could, I would give up my whole life, all my years of loneliness and mistakes, to her. When I had met her I finally saw why everyone wanted to live forever, with this feeling I would have a purpose to my life. I would finally see the light. 

So I stopped looking, I stopped looking and never looked back, it's now 1889 and I'm looking back. To find my blue has gone and left this world. My last drop of happiness taken away from me. 

My blue. My loveing blue. You passed from this world, and I hope the fate's judge your soul as it is. Beautiful. I hope you have the best afterlife I could ever wish. I hope your soul will be reborn into a world that's unharsh, A world where you will be happy a soul that would make the light into someone else's life, like mine. 

Total hell right. Two people in love with a women who was already betrothed to another man. It reminded me of something Shakespeare would have wrote. It may sound beautiful at first, but it's sure to end in tradgedy. 

Another fact about myself; I hate anything else immortal, angels, think they have the right to boss my life around. Demons; not controlled good enough to deal with. Reapers, to controlling and seem to hate when they run into me. But oh boy do I really hate shinigami, death god or not, just because you can end a life doesn't mean you can do it. We can all do that. Death god or not none of your actions should be justified. 

Also another fact, I am not an idiot, I know Undertaker is a shimigami. And he was just what I just described. He believed that because death is so beautiful he should end lives but death is the end and when has the end ever made anyone happy.

I believe life is beautiful. Death is horrible, after death your fate is undetermined, your beautiful body once pulsing with life, now withering away. Your soul....lets not go there. 

But that's quite enough about me. I should probably get into the actual story... It all started on my way back from Venicano, Italy it's late spring and I'm on a one way trip to London...

 

~End Pilot~


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader and her journal, an awkward ride with a Butler, and a bloody manor.

Dear to whomever may be reading this... 

I'm on my last train to London. It's Mid May 1889 and just as I left, England is submerged in it's annual showers. It's not that much of a surprise as I have lived here plenty of years before. 

Note to myself: never ride on a train alone, especially leading into London. First class or not someone would always slide into the seat next to, or across from me trying to strike a conversation I would never really be interested in. I have turned down conversations with quite a few people and I've only been sitting in the dining area for only half an hour. 

Enjoying a book, a nice cuppa, and rasberry scones. I tried to plan on what I would be doing in London the few days I planned on staying. I had gotten a personal letter from the Queen, who is somehow still alive, stating she had gotten the Earl Phantomhive to let me stay in his manor for the few days I would be here.

Funny part is, the Queen has only contacted me a few times before, but this one felt different than what I was used to. This letter felt a bit too nice. I have no idea how she found out I was in Italy, just like how she somehow found out I was in France, and Norway, and Belgium, and Prussia. 

In other words trying to escape the Queen was no good. As I was always being hunted down. I only decided to come this time because I was tired of being bothered. 

So in three days I will meet with Queen Victoria for a discussion or some sorts. Hopefully this isnt about the fact that I attempted to leave the Aristrocrats of Evil. Without telling anyone. This may not sound like a huge deal, but let me put it in perspective for someone reading this. 

How would you feel if someone who knew all your information, suddenly disappeared from your life without telling you. 

Exactly. That would worry anyone. 

Back on the topic. Victoria has insisted on me coming back to London for a final visit. 

Which makes no sense. Honestly. I have a good feeling she's going to murder me. And that's not even a joke. As assassin's have tried and failed to catch me off guard, and as an Immortal I lived through it. Which was pretty awkward to explain to someone how you just digested a full dinner of straight poison and lived. 

Sounds like Rasputin to me... 

So I wouldn't be surprised if the Watchdog fed me a nice meal of cyanide. 

Ah hold on it's time to board off the train. I'll write as soon as I get time. 

*****

Y/N steps out of the train station and into the humid air of england. Almsot summer or not England was always a time for rain. Small drizzles of rain random down Y/N's coat, she looked down at the letter. Wondering where her carriage was supposed to meet her. 

It took her a second to notice that the rain had stopped. When she did she looked up to notice a black umbrella being held over her, and a man dressed in black holding it. 

"I recond you are Lady F/N L/N arriving from Italy?" He said his voice lased with Charm. A familiar Charm that Y/N was tired of hearing from men. 

She gave a slight nod and brushed her skirt down. 

"This way My Lady" The Butler said guiding her to a carriage being driven by a blonde man with a cigarette who smiles at Y/N. She gives him a small nod before the man in the Butler attire helps her into the carriage, then putting her bags in the carriage. 

He soon climbs in and sits in front of Y/N pulling out a letter for Y/N handing it to her with a smile. Y/N looked down at the crest logo in the wax. 'why would Phantomhive give me a letter only minutes before I arrive at his manor. This carriage smells like blood.' 

Y/N opened the letter. 

Dear Lady Y/N F/N   
I would like to greet you to my manor personally, but due to some complications I won't be able to do just that. However I shall be seeing you the day you are set to discuss information with the Queen Victoria. I'd hope of my servants treat you with great hospitality.If you are in need of any assistance please ask my head Butler, also the one giving you this letter, Sebastian. 

I will visit with you soon 

Earl Ciel Phantomhive. 

Y/N let out a small sigh before sticking the letter into a book she had been carrying for the past few months. A small leather book with a strap and button on it. 

She didn't look up to meet Sebastian's eyes as she felt a bad presence lurking around him. She instead gazed out the window and took notice of the now approaching manor. It seemed as it took her a bit to long to read the handwriting of the Earl. 

The carriage soon came to a rough stop causing Y/N to grasp at her seat. 

"Lady Y/N we have arrived." He opened the door and escourted her out. Sending death glares towards the blonde driver. 

It's at this time that Y/N looks at the scenery of the estate. It gives off a very pleasant vibe. 

Once again though Y/N is not an idiot, she can practically feel the death radiating from this deaths not taken seriouse. Brushed over deaths. Unmentioned deaths. It was sickening to Y/N. 

Being escourted up to her room where she will be staying, Y/N took notice to the practically blood stained walls. Everywhere was tragic in this house. 

Even the room she was set to be in smelt of blood, she finally released a breath she didn't know she was holding. Glad to finally be left in her room. 

She set down at the small mirrored table and brought out her journal where she wrote. 

To keep in mind: Head Butler is A demon.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N meets a few new people.

To whomever to be reading this... 

I awoke to a maid in cracked glasses opening the curtains. She introduced herself as Mei-Rin. Who then complimented my hair and 'fair skin' and helped me get dressed. I didn't really have the heart to tell her I could do this all by myself, so I let her help me. 

On my way to breakfast I met the young lad Finny, a very adorable child. He seemed very flustered to be talking to me he introduced himself as the gardener. We had a bit of small talk about my favorite kind of flowers before Sebastian scared him off and proceeded to bring me to breakfast.

I wasn't too interested in all the food he recommended me. So I just asked for simple cup of Green tea and eggs on toast. He left into the kitchen and noy long after the same man that drove my carriage yesterday came out in a chef uniform. He still supported his signature cigarette. He served me my breakfast and talked to me while I enjoyed the food he had prepared. He told me his name was Bard and he used to live in the Colonies. Or America as he says it's called. Once again Sebastian came and scared him off, He the proceeded to go on with his daily duties. 

I decided to explore around the outside of the estate. So here I sit inside the Cazebo surrounded by all the beautiful flowers, and pleasant weather. All alone, with myself as company. 

***

Y/N looked off into the distance into the nice blue sky. She had a far off look on her face. As if she was mentally somewhere else. However She soon snapped back to reality when she heard ruseling in the bushes a few feet away. She didn't move right away, as it could be a murderer and she didn't really wanna play. But to Y/N's suprise a snake slithered out and Y/N let out a sigh of relief. She watched as the snake looked at her before someone spoke up behind her. 

"Your skin looks like your glowing 'says Webster'" a man with white hair. Said. Y/N looked at him strangly before somewhat introducing himself. "don't look at us so strangly, names snake 'says Emily'" 

"Pleasure to meet you... My name is F/N L/N" She said nodding her head in a greeting like way " You and all your beautiful snakes of course" 

"Did ya hear that... She called us beautiful~ 'says Emily'" snake blushed. And bowed to her. 

She gave him a small smile "I will be staying in the Phantomhive manor for the next few days or so so please get used to my presence Mr. Snake." 

"We sure will 'says Wilde'" a snake slithered around the Cazebo and around one table legs. 

Y/n smiled at them "thank you all very much" she said 

"You are very welcome 'says keets'" snake says before booking and walking away. Leaving Y/N to her thoughts.

***

"Bard?" Y/N asked walking up to the blonde man.

"Oh Lady Y/N what are you doing in the kitchen, this isn't a place for a lady such as yourself" he said swinging around with what looked like a flamethrower in arm. 

"I came here to ask you if you can take me into the town" She said 

"Well yes ma'am but where would you like to go?" He asked 

"I need you to take me to the undertakers Funeral parlor." She said 

Bard cocked his head in suprise "The Undertaker... I'm sure I can do that Ma'am" 

Y/N smiled "thanks and also...." She leaned in and whispered "don't tell anyone about this arrangement. No one even Sebastian" 

"What will we not be telling Sebastian?" A voice said from behind Y/N 

She rolled her eyes and walked passed Sebastian and towards the door. "Oh it was just a suggestion on today's lunch arrangements" she said exiting the room and going back to enjoy the garden scenery. 

***

Pulling up to a completely creepy shaded street the cart came to a stop, after a few seconds The cart came to a sudden stop but Y/N was prepared for this and held on tightly. While awaiting for Bard to help her out the carriage she admired the outside of the shop. 

"Undertaker you say bastard." She let slip out under her breath before the carriage door opened up with Bard standing in the doorway. 

"Sorry for the hard stop Lady F/N" he shrugged sheepishly as he helped her climb out. 

"Ah don't worry about it Bard... Now... I will need you back here in at least a good hour and thirty minutes." 

Bard cocked his head to the side clearly confused. "Are you sure M'Lady? Undertaker is a strange guy... You sure you want to be left alone with him?" 

"I can defend myself pretty well... You have nothing to worry about. Also when I get back I'd like something sweet for lunch" she winked at him before turning to walk inside. 

She opened the door, revealing a dark room full of coffins. She didn't expect anything else from the undertaker. She proceeded to walk in, taking notice of the candles. When she then made a mental note.

Note to self: someone around here has a wax fetish. 

She looked around to reveal noone present at this time. So she shut the door quietly. Walking up towards the counter top. She checked behind it to reveal a bunch of dust. 

She thought about the idea of shouting. 'No that wouldn't fit my aesthetic.' she thought to herself. 

She continued standing before she heard the sound of a familiar giggling sound. 

"Who is this we have here? Perhaps your here for a coffin fit—" 

Y/N turned around to see why the person had stopped talking. Sure enough standing not only a few feet away from her was a pale frame with silver hair in his face, revealing only a shocked agape mouth. Y/N couldn't decide if that was a good, bad, or angry shocked. So she decided to break the silence. 

She gave a pleasant warm look. A half smile perhaps. 

"Well....Not yet anyway.... I'm actually here for information."


	4. Chapter 3

Note to myself, never randomly show up to your old Lovers house a good 20 or so years after leaving without a word. 

Undertaker looked at me like he wanted to scream at me, or possibly cry, or hug me in joy, or faint. The possibilities are endless if you can't see your partners face. 

I took a step forward, he took one back. I took another step forward, he once again took another back. It seemed like he was afraid. 

"Your not real. No... I've had this same nightmare... I'm gonna step towards you and you'll disappear and I'll wake up in one of me coffins." He let out a depressed chuckle. 

"It's nice to be remembered as a nightmare" I took a step forward smirking almost.

He shook his head "not like a bad nightmare...it starts off as a dream. Then you disappeared" he took another step back. 

"Well Mon Amour your not dreaming this time." I then took off in a faster pace. 

I was stopped by a death scythe to the face. "Don't you come closer" he demanded from me. 

After a second of silence I spoke up "we both knew how that ended last time... Don't you remember Claudia was—" 

"You don't dare!—" he shouted out angrly "You don't dare... Say her name" he grunted quietly. 

"Mhm... Oh dear please don't do that... You'll make me feel bad." I said pushing the death scythe out of my way with two finger tips. I stepped forward. 

"Y/N please..." He pleaded rolling his neck back to look at the ceiling and away from me.

"Don't please Y/N me" I hissed angrly in his face grabbing his bangs and pulling them back.

The look in his eyes showed something that satisfied me. Vulnerability. It gives me a beautiful remembrance of the idea of youth. 

He looked almost desperate. For something that I could really get my finger on. 

I push my fingers through his hair. Emotions swelling in my Chest. 

"I have a plan in place for the problem." He says his death scythe lowering to the ground. "You may not enjoy this plan, but it's still a plan" 

I feel the emotions in my chest calm themselves. And my shoulders relax. 

"Plan..." I repeated softly. I feel his gaze look over my facial features, as if a child would to it's mother whilst searching for approval. 

I feel his hand land on my waist gently. Then the other on the opposite side. 

"What would Bleu think of your plan..." I said softly as I felt him pull me in closer. "And are you sure it'll rid us of the problem." 

"I'm sure on the second one..." He said face inches from my own. His warm breath fanning my face. 

"But the first...?" I ask hesitantly looking into his lime-green eyes

He half cut me off pressing a well needed kiss onto my kiss. Desperately I kiss back my arms making their way around his neck to pull him into a deeper one. 

We embraced in a kiss that Even God and Satan themselves would from down upon. A kiss that was filled with the look undertaker previously had in his eyes. A kiss between a legendary Shinigami and a fallen and forgotten Archangel. 

******

"Yes Lady Elizabeth I do believe that the color looks simply beautiful... But only on you" Y/N says to the excited and energetic you lady. 

"Well how about a lighter shade of pink?" She ask hopefully

Because of strict Victorian era rule your only social accepted of your wearing a certain color that matches up well with your skin tone if you had brown/dark hair hair it's best if you wore dark colors Red, purple, Dark blue were the colors. If your blonde lighter colors such as greens, yellow, oranges etc. 

Of course this would still be contriversal depending on your skin color, what time of the day it was, where your going, if you have freckles, and your social class. And if you dated where the wrong shade of blue to a dinner party at your high classed friends home...well your family name would be humiliated. But anyway—

"Ah this color is Perfect on you Lady Y/N!" Elizabeth said gleefully. 

You smiled at her and curtsyed "why thank you M'Lady" 

She giggled as an angry and embarrassed Finny, Mei-Rin, and Bardroy sat not to far away. 

***

Dear whomever to be reading this. 

I met the charming, Lady Elizabeth today. An even though she is quite a dear she is also a bit to excited. But she did seem proud of the fact that she was the wife of the Queen's Watchdog. She won't find that so lucky is she knew the fate of the late Rachel. 

However I did uncover some more truths from the talkative young lady. Truths that can help me in the long run. 

Also I finally got to see my lover today, he almost seemed afraid of me finding out about something. Something he was hiding. But he should no better as to ever hide anything from me. 

He did have such lovely creations. On the outside they were quite lovely, but I hate the fact that he can't let anyone go. I had to learn the hard way that letting things go is just part of life itself. 

You can't force life onto anything. You can't replicate it or recreate it. Life can only be made natural. Like having a child. You can't force a child to birth itself. It will come out when it's ready. 

However even though I do find his creations quite beautiful I find his obsession with the Phantomhive family very upsetting. You'd think someone who lived as kind as him would get with the concept of not attaching yourself to a temporary thing. 

Maybe I should remind him the aftermath and turmoil of what happens when you lose yoursekf with the affairs of fragile humans?

Maybe not? 

Well it's time for me to rest myself. 

Until tomorrow, Y/N.


End file.
